When firearms, such as pistols, rifles and the like are fired, small amounts of residues deposit within the bore, that is, inside the barrel. This buildup is in fact a problem in nearly all kinds of guns, including very large bore armaments such as artillery pieces. The residues may include grease and other lubricants from bullets or cartridges, carbon from the burning of the propellant, and metallic deposits from the bullet. One particularly troublesome metallic deposit is copper, which is produced when copper-clad or brass-clad rounds of ammunition are fired. Over a period of time, copper and other deposits build up and adversely affect the efficiency and utility of the firearm. As a result, the firearm must be periodically cleaned to maintain maximum accuracy, efficiency, utility and useful operating life.
The standard method of cleaning a firearm includes the use of a patch of fabric cloth or a swab, attached to a cleaning rod. A large amount of copper buildup on the firearm typically requires some scraping with a sharp instrument to take off the bulk of the copper, prior to using the cleaning rod. The cloth or swab is then impregnated with cleaning solution, and the cleaning rod is run back and forth through the barrel (bore). Typical cleaning solutions include strong solvents and/or ammonia, which break down the various residues. The cloth or swab is frequently replaced so as not to transfer residues from one part of the firearm to another. A brass brush is typically connected to the cleaning rod and inserted vigorously through the barrel and the cylinders to loosen and clean the metal and/or carbon residue on the components of the firearm. After using the brush, clean cloths or swabs are subsequently run through the barrel and the cylinders to remove any remaining cleaning solution and/or residue in the firearm. A protective oil is typically applied to the firearm components after cleaning, as a rust preventative.
This multi-step cleaning method is time-consuming and messy, and thus there is a tendency among firearms users to perform this task somewhat less frequently than would be desirable. For example, in the case of a small firearm such as a rifle, even an hour spent on cleaning will frequently not leave the weapon completely free of carbon and/or metal residues, especially copper. The result is incomplete cleaning, resulting in deterioration in firearm performance. Similar problems exist for larger armaments, such as artillery.
Although typical cleaners satisfactorily remove some of the residues in firearms, they frequently suffer from certain disadvantages. For example, many cleaners are of low effectiveness in removing copper deposits. Some cleaners have a deleterious effect on the metal parts of the firearm (e.g. etching or embrittlement of the metal) which can adversely effect the accuracy of the firearm and/or cause the firearm to become unsafe or unreliable to use.
Many commonly used cleaners include highly volatile components which are flammable and/or have relatively low flash points, thus requiring special care during use. Many cleaners comprise solvents that are highly toxic and require special care, including the use of ventilated environments and the wearing of gloves and/or other handling equipment during firearm cleaning. Some cleaners include abrasives and/or require the addition of abrasives during the cleaning process, with the attendant possibility of scratching and/or damaging the firearm. Thus, commonly used cleaners can be inconvenient to use, store and/or handle, and can be very time-consuming to use.
There is a continued need for compositions and methods of cleaning gun bores employing means that are effective in removing copper and other deposits, without the need to resort to the use of flammable organic solvents or ammonia.